1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of ink rollers and method of making ink rollers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,783 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. discloses an ink roller having a pair of connected hub sections and a roll of ink-receptive material.